


When the Jedi march to war - Ven'taabi jetii akaan.

by GraceEliz



Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Mando'a, Poem about the Jedi, Poetry, War Poetry, vaguely prophetic?, you know When A Good Man Goes to War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: A short poem, in English, mando'a and eventually Dai Bendu. Written and translated by me.
Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099469
Kudos: 3
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	When the Jedi march to war - Ven'taabi jetii akaan.

There is a day will come, or so they say

That shall run red-blue-black with blood.

Or not; perhaps it shall simply be the scent of

Ashes and broken down things.

On this day, my child, you must be strong

For I do not know who shall stand beside you

It will not be me.

I will be gone and you shall be cold,

Because,

Dearest of my heart,

You see:

We all shall die when the Jedi march to war.

**Ven’tuur, kaysh’sirbu,**

**Ven tal’gala ge’tal, kebiin, ne’tra.**

**Ne’ra; ven’dawoori**

**Rang bal kebise’shuk’yc.**

**Ven’tuur, ner’ad, ven’cuyi dral**

**Ne’tayli ven’taabi juaan’gar**

**Ne’ven’cuyi ni.**

**Ni ven’taab’echaaj’la,**

**Jorcu,**

**Gar’suvari:**

**Ven’tome taab’echaaj’la, ven’taabi jetii akaan.**

_future-day, they-say(conj),_

_future blood-spill, red, blue, black._

_negative-or; future-reek (from dawoorir, dawoor, bad smell)  
_

_ash and things-broken._

_future-day, my child,_

_negative-know(conj) future-march(conj) beside-you_

_negative-future-be(conj) me._

_I future-march-away,_

_because._

_you-understand,_

_future-together march-away future-march(conj) Jedi war._


End file.
